Hakumor Week
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Recueil en l'honneur de la Hakumor week, qui se tiendra du 14 au 20 juillet en sept thèmes : Beginnings, Struggle, Magic, Scars, Strenght, Promises, Freedom.


hey hey, j'éditerais le commentaire d'auteur plus tard, juste pour dire que je suis très contente d'être à l'heure pour la Hakumor week , hihi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Magi ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Shinobu Ohtaka.

* * *

Au départ, Morgiana était sceptique. Il s'agissait du quatrième prince de l'Empire Kô : un titre chargé de menaces.

Elle n'était pas sûre de s'être attendue à quoi que ce soit - mais tout avait été différent.

C'était un brun aux épaules frêles, armé d'une lance plus grande que lui, avec une drôle de couronne et deux rubans noirs qui serpentaient dans son dos. Sa brûlure n'enlevait aucun charme à ses traits enfantins. Ces marques étaient sans doute les vestiges d'un passé sans merci, et le prix du royaume qu'il portait sur les épaules. Hakuryuu avait un visage fait pour sourire, mais ses lèvres restaient figées sur une expression presque trop sérieuse - et elle pouvait imaginer mieux que personne pourquoi il ne souriait pas.

Sa démarche était assurée lorsqu'il était descendu du bateau portant l'étendard rouge sang de Kô. Il progressait entre ses soldats sans leur jeter un regard, les yeux braqués sur Sinbad. Ses rubans noirs et rouges ondulaient derrière lui, et ses yeux bleus hétérochromes ne s'étaient posés sur elle qu'une poignée de secondes.

Il avait l'air différent.

La question s'était imposée immédiatement – _ennemi ou allié ?_ Il n'avait l'air taillé pour être aucun des deux – il n'inspirait ni la confiance, ni la méfiance. Alors Morgiana l'avait repoussée du bout des doigts, cette question, parce que ça n'était pas le moment, qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

Hakuryuu Ren, le quatrième prince de l'Empire Kô. Morgiana ne le connaissait pas, mais ce jour là, elle avait simplement espéré qu'ils ne deviendraient pas ennemis.

Au fil de son séjour à Sindoria, Hakuryuu s'était avéré être quelqu'un d'honnête et respectueux – assez réservé, aussi. Il n'avait pas l'indifférence feinte ni l'hypocrisie des seigneurs qu'elle avait connus. Plus enthousiaste que sa sœur, le brun s'exprimait néanmoins avec un grand respect. Le quatrième prince de Kô était parfaitement conscient de ce qui pesait sur son nom.

Hakuryuu n'avait jamais demandé à Ali-baba de lui pardonner pour les actes de son empire. Il se contentait juste de ne gêner personne, d'essayer d'apprendre – et peut être de leur être utile. Le ressentiment du blond était légitime et il en avait conscience.

En le regardant s'entraîner sous les arcades du palais, Morgiana avait capté cette crainte a peine perceptible dans son regard et ses mouvements - Il avait peur d'être faible et de devenir un fardeau pour Sinbad.

Il avait parfois l'air troublé et le regard distant. Quelque chose le brûlait de l'intérieur et il était décidé à le combattre seul.

Morgiana savait très bien ce que ça faisait de se sentir seule contre le monde entier et d'avoir l'impression d'en porter tout le poids sur ses épaules. Hakuryuu avait besoin d'une aide qu'il ne s'autorisait pas - et elle s'était dit que peut être, s'il en voulait bien, elle aurait pu la lui donner.

_Tu n'es pas seul !_

Morgiana s'était mise à crier – et peut être que s'il n'avait pas été le quatrième prince de Kô, s'il n'avait pas été lui, si elle n'avait pas doucement commencé à le comprendre, elle l'aurait frappé.

_Qui était elle, pour penser le comprendre ? Comment osait-elle lui parler de cette façon ? _

En l'espace de quelques jours, elle l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois, rassuré, secoué – fait basculer son monde à l'envers.

Et pour la première fois, Hakuryuu s'était demandé s'il avait vraiment envie de se battre seul, si toute cette souffrance était réellement nécessaire. Elle avait fait tomber avec une facilité déconcertantes les murs qu'il avait érigés autour de lui pour limiter ses faiblesses.

Morgiana se battait avec le sourire, et rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que de pouvoir défendre ceux qui lui étaient chers. C'était un honneur de combattre à ses côtés, et il avait sûrement plus à apprendre d'elle que des deux autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

Hakuryuu s'était finalement qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents – et qu'au fond son passé n'était pas le seul à être douloureux. Qui, mieux que Morgiana, aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il ressentait ? Qui, mieux qu'elle, aurait pu voir cette envie de vengeance incrustée au plus profond de lui et dans le sang maudit qui lui coulait dans les veines ?

Le prince de Kô avait besoin de détruire pour reconstruire – il ne parviendrait pas à avancer avant d'avoir accompli son devoir. Contrairement à lui, la Fanalis n'avait jamais cherché à se venger, ni à faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Elle avait juste voulu tracer son propre chemin et être libre – et dans certains moments de faiblesse, Hakuryuu l'enviait.

Morgiana était admirable, un exemple d'espoir à suivre et la promesse que n'importe qui pouvait être sauvé.

C'avait été la première fois qu'il ouvrait son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. Hakuryuu se sentait à la fois heureux et réticent à l'idée de partager cette partie cachée de lui même. Et quelque chose au fond de son cœur lui disait que Morgiana était digne de confiance, et qu'il aurait pu lui livrer tous ses secrets.

Le prince n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi – pas encore – mais il voulait qu'elle le sache. Morgiana devait savoir qu'il détestait Al-Thamen, Judal, et la moitié de son propre empire. Elle devait savoir que le quatrième prince de Kô était différent.

Alors tout comme elle l'avait fait, il lui avait redonné de l'espoir. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas une famille, quelque part ? _

Il voulait qu'elle poursuive ses rêves et qu'elle continue de voler assez haut pour décrocher mille et unes étoiles.

Hakuryuu n'avait pas encore idée de ce qui le brûlait à chacun de ses regards. Sans doute était-ce le début d'une aventure à peine tracée, la promesse d'un avenir - un commencement.


End file.
